An einem kalten Morgen
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Eine alltägliche Situation, für jedes andere Kind. Dieses mal auch für Sam? Gut, dass da der ältere Bruder ist...  Ein winzig kleiner Einblick in die Jugend der beiden Winchester-Brüder...


_Hallo,_

_dieser One-Shot entstand, weil mir „In einer kalten Nacht" irgendwie unvollständig erschien. Man kann die beiden Stories selbstverständlich auch unabhängig voneinander lesen – aber irgendwie gehören sie doch zusammen._

_Ich wünsche allen Lesern viel Vergnügen mit diesem kleinen Blick in die Jugend der zwei Winchester-Jungs. Und wie immer: Ich freue mich, zu hören, wie es Euch gefallen hat._

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte für die Charaktere liegen nicht bei mir, sondern E. Kripke und CW. Ich habe keinen materiellen Vorteil hiervon – nur viel Spaß!_

**An einem kalten Morgen…**

Dean stand am Straßenrand und hatte die Hände bis über die Knöchel in seinen Jeanstaschen vergraben. Natürlich trug er weder Handschuhe noch Mütze – solche Kleidungsstücke waren dem fast 13-Jährigen zu uncool. Aber es war verdammt kalt, selbst für Anfang Januar.

Sein einziges Zugeständnis an die frostigen Temperaturen war ein langer, dunkelgrauer Schal, den er mehrfach um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte, so dass er ihm fast bis zu den Ohren reichte.

Hier unten in Gardnerville, einem kleinen Ort auf der südöstlichen Seite des Lake Tahoe, lag nur wenig Schnee. Nur eine Busstunde entfernt jedoch, vorbei am Echo Summit, oberhalb der Emerald Bay westlich des Sees im Tahoe National Forrest konnte man wahre Schneemassen vorfinden.

Genau der richtige Ort für einen Ausflug im Winter. Natürlich mit Schlittenfahrten und Schneeballschlachten.

Dean stampfte fest mit seinen dicken Lederstiefeln auf, um die Kälte abzuwehren, die von unten an ihm hochkroch.

Verdammt – wie lange dauerte das denn, bis dieser Bus endlich kam?

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der bei seinen Klassenkameraden stand und aufgeregt herum hüpfte. Dean konnte kaum ein Lächeln unterdrücken und vergaß ein wenig die Kälte.

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, Dad davon zu überzeugen, Sammy diesen eintägigen Schulausflug zu gestatten.

Dean wusste genau, warum John seinen Jüngsten bisher niemals für längere Zeit irgendwo alleine gelassen hatte. Immer war wenigstens einer aus der Familie in seiner Nähe: John selbst oder in seiner Vertretung Dean. Denn sie konnten nicht darauf vertrauen, dass fremde Menschen Sam vor den Gefahren schützen würden, die da draußen allgegenwärtig lauerten.

Gefahren, von denen die meisten Menschen nicht einmal etwas ahnten oder sie bestenfalls nur als Gruselgeschichten abtaten. Und von denen auch Sam nichts wusste. Noch nicht.

Letztendlich hatte Dean seinen Dad davon überzeugen können, dass es gut für Sammys Selbstbewusstsein sein würde, ihn auch mal etwas ohne seinen Vater oder seinen Bruder unternehmen zu lassen. Dass er einfach mal mit Gleichaltrigen einen unbeschwerten Tag verbringen musste.

Die Wahrheit war, dass der Ältere der Winchester-Brüder es nicht mehr ertragen hatte, Sams traurigen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, als ihr Vater ihm wieder einmal geduldig aber unnachgiebig erklärt hatte, dass diese Klassenfahrt wie so viele zuvor ohne ihn stattfinden würde.

Sam jammerte oder bettelte nicht – das war nie seine Art gewesen. Aber die Enttäuschung und Resignation in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders brachten Dean dazu, seinem Vater zu widersprechen – etwas, das höchst selten geschah.

Seine Argumente waren gut gewesen.

Und ehrlich – die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in diesem touristisch stark frequentierten Ort am helllichten Tage ausgerechnet seinem Bruder etwas Gefährliches begegnen sollte war doch verschwindend gering.

Warum hatte Dean dann jetzt, wo es soweit war, dieses Kribbeln im Magen?

Er schob es beiseite – Sam zuliebe.

Immer noch sah er seinen Bruder an, der jetzt einem kleineren Jungen neben ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Irgendwie waren alle diese gleichaltrigen Kinder kleiner als Sam, registrierte Dean unbewusst.

Da schrie jemand: „Der Bus kommt!" und es kam Unruhe in die Kinderhorde.  
Die Lehrkräfte bemühten sich, Ordnung zu schaffen, Mütter gaben letzte Ermahnungen und Taschentücher mit auf den Weg, und Dean sah das vor Vorfreude strahlende Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders sich ihm zuwenden.

Allein das war es wert, diese innere Unruhe zu erdulden.

Er lächelte zurück.

Sam kämpfte sich die 5 Meter bis zu ihm durch und fragte atemlos: „Du kommst doch zu spät zur Schule?"

Dean schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. Dass er die erste Stunde sausen ließ war kein Weltuntergang, und Sammy brauchte es nicht zu wissen.

Stattdessen fragte er: „Hast du alles? Rucksack mit Broten und was zu Trinken?"

Sam nickte eifrig.

„Mütze, Handschuhe?" fuhr Dean fort und musterte den Kleinen.

Da fiel es ihm siedend heiß auf: „Verdammt! Wir haben deinen Schal vergessen!"

„Macht doch nix – mir ist warm genug!" entgegnete Sam unbekümmert, bereits vom gerade einparkenden Bus abgelenkt, der ihn und seine Klassenkameraden in die Berge bringen sollte.

Doch Dean sah das anders. Er verfluchte seine Vergesslichkeit, als ihm die Lösung für sein Problem einfiel: Erleichtert zog er den Schal von seinem Hals, drehte Sam, der den Bus anstarrte, zu sich herum und wickelte den noch warmen Stoff sorgfältig um den Nacken seines jüngeren Bruders.

Sam fixierte mit seinen grün-braunen Augen die grünen seines Bruders, zog auf seine unnachahmliche Art die Stirn kraus und meinte: „Du wirst frieren!"

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Kleiner! _Ich_ bin ja nicht den ganzen Tag im Schnee unterwegs!" erwiderte Dean mit einem beruhigenden Grinsen.

Sam aber sah ihn mit einem wissenden Blick an, der weit über seine acht Jahre hinausging. Dann schlang er spontan die Arme um den Hals seines Bruders und flüsterte: „Danke, Dean, für alles!"

Es war schon eine geraume Weile her, seit Sam ihn zuletzt umarmt hatte. Beide wurden langsam älter, und beiden schien diese Form der Nähe nicht mehr angemessen. Umso mehr erstaunte es Dean, wie gut es ihm tat, die Arme seines kleinen Bruders wie früher um seinen Hals zu spüren.

Er drückte ihn seinerseits kurz an sich, bevor er ihn von sich schob, noch einmal den Schal zurecht zog und betont brummig sagte: „Los jetzt – oder willst du vielleicht den Bus verpassen?"

Sam grinste ihn an, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sauste zurück zu seinen Kameraden.

Nur wenige Minuten später war der Bus gefüllt mit aufgeregten Schülern und bereits jetzt genervten Lehrern.

Als das Gefährt anfuhr, erhaschte Dean einen letzten Blick auf das glückliche Gesicht seines Bruders.

Sam drehte sich noch einmal zum Fenster um und winkte mit einem Zipfel von Deans Schal.

Dann gab der Busfahrer Gas.

Die Eltern um ihn her zerstreuten sich, doch Dean blickte dem Bus noch eine kleine Weile hinterher.

Sein Bauchkribbeln war keineswegs verstummt – und er wusste, was der Grund dafür war: Noch nie war sein Bruder einen ganzen Tag lang ohne ihn gewesen – oder er ohne den Kleinen. Doch was machten schon ein paar Stunden, in denen er immer wieder besorgt an Sammy denken würde, gegen die Freude, die er ihm damit schenken konnte.

Zufrieden drehte Dean sich um und ging.

-Ende-


End file.
